An Angel Still Loves a Vampire?
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Sequel to An Angel Loves a Vampire. Cain has something planned for Shido, using one of his friends against him.[This will take place after Chapter 8 so read the other story first, and this will only have 2 chapters plus an epilogue. Disclaimers inside. Rated M in case of sexual/adult suggestions]
1. Part 1

**NOTE: THIS WILL ONLY BE A 2 PART STORY SEQUEL TO AN ANGEL LOVES A VAMPIRE!**

 **I do not make any monetary means with this or any of the fanfictions I write.**

 **Nightwalker: Midnight Detective characters and related material(c) Ayana Itsuki  
Story and Hikari/OC(c) psychovampire11 **

_**An Angel Still Loves A Vampire, Part 1**_

Hikari woke up the next morning. It was way earlier than she usually wakes up. She felt... uneasy. Why does she feel like this? Was it because of what she and Shido did last night, or was it the vision dream she had? The dream she had plays over and over again in her mind. She saw Shido and Riho together, like a couple. She starts to feel guilty trying to be Shido's girlfriend. Rhio's the one who should be with him after all she went through. After all he saved her life.

Before going to work she decides to take a visit to the Shido Agency. She saw Riho sitting on the blue mini couch. "Hey, Riho." she says.

"Hikari! How are you?"

"I'm okay." she replies, though she isn't so sure. "Do you think you can make me a small cup of coffee, Riho? You're pretty good at making coffee."

"Sure." She got up to go to the kitchen.

While she was gone, Hikari decided to have a little talk with Shido. "Shido, about last night-"

"I know what you want to say, but... I can't be in a serious relationship with you."

"Huh?" she stood silent and confused. Wasn't I supposed to say that?

"It'd never work out for you. You deserve a better and normal life." he finished.

"Y-yeah. I guess..."

The smell of coffee hit her nose and she saw Riho with a cup of not so dark coffee. "Here you go." she cheerfully smiled. "It's the way that you like it, a tiny bit of cream."

"Thanks." Hikari drank it and then sits the cup on the coffee table. "I've gotta run. See ya!" She rushed out of the room as she realizes that the time was getting too close for her being the back of her mind all she could think about was last night and what just happened 10 minutes ago. She starts thinking, lost in her thoughts. It was obvious that he felt something for Riho.

Sitting at her desk, as she was typing away at her computer, she decides to not even go visit Shido and Riho.. Yayoi, or even Guni. She'd stay away from them. Not just for herself but for her job's sake. Earlier today her boss told her earlier that there was someone leaking information to the police that the newspaper press only knew about. Of course he made it public to the newspaper staff. But that would mean she'd have to be on the down low so no one would suspect it to be her.

"Just great..." But this was worth it to help. She sighs and continues typing.

Many weeks went by. Of course Hikari told everyone that she was about to be caught trading information to them firstly. But as days turned into weeks, Shido wondered where Hikari was at. Even on the weekends she didn't visit. A few times he went to her apartment. He would knock, and either she wasn't home or she didn't come to open the door, he didn't exactly know.

He was feeling like he was to blame for Hikari not wanting to come around. He feels like he may have hurt Hiakri's feelings and she's been ignoring him. And he couldn't look for her in town during the day because there hasn't been much rainy days. At night she was most likely asleep.

"Hope she's okay."

Night time. A typical time for the Nightbreeds to come out and prowl. Hikari caught a glance at one and then chases after it. She was in the empty park when she closed her eyes and then transformed to her Angel Light form. She had known for a little while that her form has changed but she didn't let that stop her from catching these demons and extinguishing them from the face of the earth.

She scans the trees to see any movement. She saw a dark apparition move. "There you are." Spotting the breed in her sights she chases it again and in her hands she forms an orb of crimson red light. She pushes it toward the breed and it goes through the creature. She could hear its howls of pain and fall on the ground. It disappears and she walks near to make sure that it is dead.

In the forest, deep within the limits of the park, Hikari is sitting under the tree, resting. She was still in her.. Fallen Angel Soul form, as she'd call it. Behind her closed eyes she sees a vision of Shido and Riho together in a coffin and assumes that they are now in a relationship, like Riho always wanted. Seeing the happy face on Riho should've made her happy but she felt jealous. It wasn't like she and Shido had a permanent official relationship.

"That's what I've been telling myself.." She senses someone coming. She hears leaves crunch and stands up. She instead see Shido and Riho.

Shido sees her and he senses something in her, something dark. She stands and instead of having a warm light around her there was red and black energy surrounding her. Her hair turned black, her eyes and lips was red and the gown she wore was ash gray, almost black, with a tinge of crimson red. Was this what happened to her?

"Hikari." he says.

"Shido..."

"Where's the Nightbreed?"

She small smiled. "I took care of it." Her eyes went to Riho. Riho was standing there, looking at what her friend had become. She didn't know what to say to her.

Shido continued. "Where have you been?"

Hiakri didn't know what to say. She was stunned into silence. The wind blows by, the only noise around them. She hears him say,"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Hiakri stops him. She didn't want anything more to do with anyone. She'd been gone all this time and was just fine. "What we did was just a one night stand. It's true, though. I loved you Shido. But Riho needs you more than I do. "

"Hikari..." This was the was the only thing she's ever said since coming here. She stands there with tears in her liquid brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shido. Sorry, Riho. Sadness has made me this way." She turns and runs away, leaving Riho in tears and Shido so sad. Running as fast and far as she could she stopped in the middle of a scraggly forest to catch her breath. The only light was the light from the big moon. "I hope they aren't following." She then feels something. Stiffening she waits for that something to come out of the shadows. There was Cain, his eyes that was like Shido's vampire eyes and his blonde hair blowing in the wind.

'Cain!'


	2. Part 2

**NOTE: THIS WILL ONLY BE A 2 PART STORY SEQUEL TO AN ANGEL LOVES A VAMPIRE!**

 **I do not make any monetary means with this or any of the fanfictions I write.**

 **Nightwalker: Midnight Detective characters and related material(c) Ayana Itsuki  
Story and Hikari/OC(c) psychovampire11 **

_**An Angel Still Loves A Vampire, Part 2**_

"Cain. What do you want?" She growls at him. He walks toward her, and she steps back, her back hitting a tree."Those vampire charms of yours won't work on me." But she was lying to herself, actually. Those eyes she met for a second made her heart tremble. They seemed to haunt her, too, reminding her of Shido.

Cain wasn't going to tell her what he was doing. He wants to use her to get back at Shido, maybe bring him back to Transylvania him. He spoke to her with that seductive and accented voice of his,"You and I are the same. You are now a fallen angel, a being of the night, a demon." She stayed silent, turning from him when his cool fingers touch her cheek and letting her hair slip from his fingers.

"Tsk!" she snatches from him. She wasn't going to fall for his tricks. She told that to herself over and over.

"We were abandoned by the one we loved, Shido."

In a way that was true. But she wasn't going to cry...

"He abandoned us because he only thought about what was best for himself, and not for the ones who care for him so deeply." His words rang some truth. She couldn't help absorbing Cain's words. They sounded so kind and hurt. Tears starts to form in her eyes and they fall down her cheeks. She tries to stop them but they came one by one until a waterfall starts to pour. Her face turned down to look down at the dirt ground. He appears in front of her and lifted her chin to look at him in the eyes.

"Will you join me, my dear one?" he coaxes her. Hikari looks into the face of the vampire that no doubt killed thousands but couldn't resist those eyes that begs her to go with him. He doesn't look sinister. Instead his face looks soft compared to another time that she saw him. She nods her head once, saying 'Yes' and he puts her under his spell.

"Hikari!" Both Shido and Riho cry out, looking for her. He freezes as he feels a presence he knows too well. And there he was, Cain. "Cain!" he lowly growls and sneers at his former master. Beside him he sees Hikari, in her Fallen Angel Form. "Hikari..." Angrily he shouts at Cain,"What are you doing with her?" He looks at Hikari's eyes, something clouded over them.

"You brainwashed her!" he accused.

"That I did not. She willingly accepted my offer."

"Liar!"

"No! He's right." She spoke up.

"Hikari..." Shido was now silent, questioning why.

She explains,"I was running away and... I... I was scared to be alone. I don't want to go back to Kanagawa. Too many memories there. I accepted his comfort, whether it was fake or not." Anger stirred in her lower belly as memories clouded her mind and better judgment. She then attacks him, her eyes glowing bright red and energy rays of red light shoots at him. "I shall have revenge!" She heard in her mind and said.

Cain told her to say it. She had a very strong will and wouldn't let him take her over. He had to get her to trust him first, even the tiniest sliver bit of trust. The words he said to her weren't true yet not false either. To him they were just words to get what he wanted.

Shido didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't let this go on. "Hikari! Wake up!" He quickly looks at Cain and yells,"Using a human under your control against me? That's so low of you, Cain!" He still couldn't believe that Hikari would join with Cain. He dodges her attacks, trying not to give her injuries that her human form could suffer.

Hikari finally says after the fight seemed to go on forever. She didn't actually want to kill Shido. The anger inside her blinded her until this moment. She heard him groan as her red shimmering energy sword cut Shido. She stops herself and looks into his eyes. "Kill me, Shido! It's better than this!"

He wasn't going to do that! "No! You're still human! Besides, what about your parents? What about them?" He paused for a second. "Don't be selfish."

She had planned sometime ago to go tell her parents that she was going to go move to another town to live, find a better paying job. She better do that. That was more important than getting even with Shido, even though that wasn't her true feeling. She sees Riho and slowly walks to her. "Riho..." She hopes that Riho wouldn't run away from her.

"Riho, I'm sorry. All of this started because of me. I'll have to leave and, this time, not come back." She was silent as she watched Riho's eyes fill with tears again. "Maybe things would've been different if I was here almost 2 years ago."

"Hikari..." Riho hugs her. "I don't care about any of that, you not being here, you and Mr. Shido having a fight. I want you to be happy, too." Even though she couldn't be as happy as she used to be, she wanted to know that Hikari can find happiness.

"Hikari, we must go." Cain says.

The girls let go and Hikari turns to go toward Cain. "Goodbye, big sister." she hears Riho say. She looks over her shoulder and tells her good bye. She walks past Shido, but gives him a sympathetic glance before returning to Cain's side. She mouthed silently 'Sorry' to him.

"We will return, Shido." Cain promised as the two disappeared.

"Hikari." Shido and Riho was left there, whispering her name. She was gone.

Cain let Hikari do what she needed to do tonight to end her old life here in Japan. She dropped off money and a notice with her landlord and then told her parents that she'll call them or email them whenever she gets to wherever she's going to. She hugs them for the final time for she didn't know how long it would be before she could see them again.

"Cain?" she starts to ask. She looked up at him. His golden eyes turned to look down back at her. "What am I to you? Since demons are like underlings to you, what am I to you? A subordinate, maybe?"

Cain didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. She was indeed like a demon but couldn't really place her anywhere. She wasn't nothing yet she wasn't something. He was confused as to where she should be put. Instead he replies to her,"You haven't explored your powers deep inside you. There is something inside you that has yet to be awakened."

Hikari felt her heart sink. What was she expecting? Hadn't she learned from heart break already? But she still couldn't help the feelings she was having for Cain. He was hurt like she was and wanted to help him. Even if it was for just a little bit.


	3. Epilogue

**NOTE: THIS WILL ONLY BE A 2 PART STORY SEQUEL TO AN ANGEL LOVES A VAMPIRE!**

 **I do not make any monetary means with this or any of the fanfictions I write.**

 **Nightwalker: Midnight Detective characters and related material(c) Ayana Itsuki  
Story and Hikari/OC(c) psychovampire11 **

_**An Angel Still Loves A Vampire, Epilogue**_

Shido P.O.V.

I sit at my desk, thinking back on memories from the time I saved Riho from Nightbreeds to now. The last few months are what keeps me awake when I'm supposed to be sleeping. I can't stop thinking about Hikari, what she said to me. I wonder what she's doing with Cain right now.

She's made a name for herself: The Dark Angel. Cain and The Dark Angel... I try to think what kind of team they would be. I can't help but worry for her. Not just for my sake, but for Riho's and her parents. Whether it was Cain's or her own will, I wish she hadn't gone with him. She doesn't know truly what Cain is like. He could torture her or do much worse. Maybe turn her into a vampire... a full fledged vampire, with her human soul gone.

"Where are you now?"

END Shido P.O.V.

In a nicely decorated candle lit bedroom, Hikari sits on the bed, naked. Cain comes into the room, almost naked. He crawls to her and lays her down. Hovering over her, his blonde hair tickling her, she looks into his eyes, those hypnotizing eyes. "You've done well, my dear." he said with a smile. Even his eyes hold a smile

"I just didn't want to see you mad." she replied. A small smiled spread on her face. The bed sheets felt good on her skin. She was burning up on the inside. She's never been this close to Cain, and especially not like this. He's even fed off of her. He apparently like her blood so he keeps her alive. She's glad that he did so.

"Cain?"

"Yes?"

"You... look thirsty... Bite me."

Cain knew what she was getting at. He honestly wanted to see her writhe in ecstasy right now. It put him in a position of power. His breath quickens as he remembers the taste of her blood. He have been experimenting on her as well, like what could make her blood sweeter. He found that kissing her and pleasuring her made her blood hotter.

He leans down and starts kissing her lips. He hears her heart beating and tries his best to not bite her so soon. He let her hands wrap around his neck, go through his hair, and touch him. As long as it didn't let her heart stop racing. She kisses him back very passionately, telling him that she wanted him. He stops and see that her brown eyes are half lidded and glossy, and her cheeks dark red. He licks her neck and hears her gasp, softly moaning too.

"C-Cain~"

Now hovering over her left breast he nipped just above her nipple and starts sucking the blood and her erected bud. The combination of both pleasure and pain was almost too much. She sharply gasped and then her voice rang through the room, her ecstasy making her fly high in the clouds.

Whether this feeling was something for real or not, Cain would always have this eternal lust whenever Hikari was around him.


End file.
